1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a collision protection device for passengers of vehicles, in particular for motor vehicles, consisting of upholstering (padding) or, as the case may be, cover plate, air bag, securing component (for example, mounting sheet metal), electronic or mechanical devices and gas generator; wherein the air bag is comprised of fabric (for example, polyamide fabric) with or without coating comprising a lower section with a gas inlet aperture, which may be fitted or provided with a flame guard, an upper section (passenger impact side) and a safety stop band (catch band, catch strap) or multiple safety stop bands, having one or more layers; wherein the ends of the safety stop band or as the case may be safety stop bands are attached by sewing seams to the upper section, the lower section, other construction components, or--in the case of multiple safety stop bands--to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air bags for the air bag system in motor vehicles according to the state of the art are comprised of at least one safety stop band, which influences both the unfolding process as well also as the shape of the air bag in the fully inflated condition in-so-far that the protective function of the surface facing the vehicle passengers to be protected is thereby improved. Known embodiments of such air bags have multiple safety stop bands (E-A-44 12 829, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,584) of which the ends are integrated or connected with other construction components (for example, flame protector) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,771, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,423).
It is also known that the respective ends of the safety stop band or, as the case may be, safety stop bands are connected via sewn seams (E-A-4301711) with the upper section, the lower section, other construction elements or--in the case of multiple safety stop bands (E-A4 42 592)--with one another.
A further collision protection device is known from DE-A-40 33 835. Herein the safety stop bands are comprised of two connection arms provided at right-angles to each other, which are connected to each other via a circular stitched part. This part is secured at the upper part via sewn seams. The connecting arms must be folded down about 90.degree., wherein their ends are sewn with connection pieces, which are secured to the lower part. The assembly of this collision protection device is expensive. Besides this, there exists the danger, that upon application of high loads in the area of the connection pieces the connection becomes disrupted, which reduces or compromises the function of the concerned safety stop band.